


An Eased Heart and Mind

by Fricksgirl_32



Series: Coming To Terms [1]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Bonding, COVID, Family Secrets, Gen, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Pandemics, Secrets, implied/reference secret relationship, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27114197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian and Baylee talk about things that had happened months ago but were still bothering the teen. Once the air clears, Baylee's mind is much lighter and Brian's heart is at ease.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Baylee Littrell
Series: Coming To Terms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018030
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Eased Heart and Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by krazikrys fic Caught In The Act.

Brian sighed as he moved his leg back and forth in the warm water of his pool deep in thought. He loved all the time he was getting with his family recently due to the pandemic but he was starting to get a bit stir crazy. He missed the fans, the hype, the craziness, the other fellas, but most of all, he was missing Nick. The zoom chats and video calls weren’t the same and Brian wasn’t sure how much longer he could go without feeling Nick’s arms wrapped around him. Sighing softly, he laid his chin on his knee looking out over the wooded area of his property, the sun had already said its goodnight as the stars and moon took over the Georgia sky. It had been so long since they had seen and felt each other, ever since the DNA tour had to be shut down so they could get home. Brian hadn’t imagined things being the way they were for so long, he was so sure it would have ended by now and life would have gotten back to normal, that wasn’t the case. 

He was so far into his own world, he didn’t hear the back door slide open or close. He also didn’t feel the slight brush against him as the other person sat down next to him, dipping their own feet into the water. 

“You miss him, don’t you?” The voice asked, pulling Brian out of his thoughts. 

Closing his eyes and laying his head against his knee, he didn’t respond right away but Baylee didn’t push or pressure his Father, he sat there patiently waiting for the older man to reply. Ever since that night in the basement, things were awkward between Father and Son until Brian finally broke and told Baylee that he saw exactly what he thought he did. Things had eased up after that between the two and Leighanne was none the wiser. 

“I do.” Brian finally replied. “So much..” 

Baylee watched as his Father turned his head looking at his son and for the first time Baylee truly saw the love the older man had for his Uncle shine in his eyes. He’d been hurt at first knowing Brian had been cheating on Leighanne for so long, but at that moment, it didn’t seem to matter, his Father had enough love for both of them and it showed.

“Is this the longest you two have been away from each other?” Baylee asked. 

“No, but the other times were by choice, this wasn’t.” 

Baylee looked back behind him making sure his Mother hadn’t slipped out while they were talking, that was the last thing they needed considering everything that had happened as of recently. Turning back to look at the man beside him, Baylee bit his lip and it didn’t go unnoticed. 

“What is it Bub?” Brian asked. 

“I...I.Just…” Baylee tried but couldn’t seem to get the words out. Taking a breath, the teen tried again. “Is it really possible to love more than one person?” 

“You mean the way I love both your Mother and Uncle?” Brian asked, making sure he was hearing his son right. 

Baylee nodded softly and Brian replied. “I didn’t think so at first, but it’s such a strong pull I can’t deny it.” 

Thinking on his Father’s answer Baylee asked. “You were always close to Uncle Nick, weren’t you?” 

Brian chuckled softly. “Been on YouTube again?” 

A soft blush hit the teen’s face, ever since he had caught them, he had started looking up old videos of the group and it didn’t take him long to realize how close they had always been. Brian smiled seeing the red on his son’s face and the sudden shyness as the young blonde looked down. 

“It’s okay Bub and yes.” Brian smiled. “We were always with each other in the early days and it just turned into more as we got older.” 

They went silent and Brian felt the sudden tension building between them. He turned slightly looking at his almost grown son. 

“Baylee, what is it?” Brian asked. 

Baylee didn’t respond right away, his mind screaming at him to ask the question that had been plaguing his mind for months. He wanted to clear the doubts away but was afraid his Father would be mad at him for asking. Seeing the worried look on his Father’s face, Baylee took a breath and finally asked. 

“Will you ever leave Mom?” 

Brian’s eyes went wide and instantly pulled his son into his arms, Baylee wrapping his own around the other man. Brian kissed his son’s recently cut curls. 

“No Bub.” Brian said softly. “I love your Uncle so much and I know what we do isn’t right, but your Mother is my everything. I love her so much and I would never leave her for Nick.” 

The teen buried himself against his Father’s chest, Brian’s grip tightening around him. “I love you Baylee and your Mother. I know what you walked into that night still bothers you and I’m sorry that we were stupid enough to think we could get away with that.” 

“It was one of those thinking with your dick instead of your head moments.” Baylee mumbled, trying to lighten the air.

Brian laughed, his hand stroking his son’s curls gently. “Yeah, something like that.” After a few moments, Baylee pulled away from Brian looking at him, both smiling softly. 

“I really do appreciate you keeping this from your Mother.” 

Baylee nodded. “Is it okay if I still come to you with questions?” 

“Of course Bub, I don’t want us to drift away from each other because of all this.” 

“I don’t either.” 

They sat there in silence for how long they didn’t know but the crickets and night time sounds eased their hearts and minds, they had talked other times since that night but Baylee felt lighter after this particular conversation and his mind wasn’t running with all the worse case scenarios he had fabricated in his mind. 

Finally, Brian stood up and wiped his leg off, Baylee getting up as well and doing the same laying the towel back over the chair looking at his Father. 

“Is there any way you can get to him?” He suddenly asked. 

Brian was shocked but his heart melted and eyes softened. “ I do have to go somewhere for a few days around that area.” 

Baylee smiled happily at the thought of his Dad getting to see his Uncle, even if nothing happened, he knew Brian was missing his best friend. Brian wrapped his arm around the teen as they headed into the house for the night. 

A few days later, Brian was back in his office chair after so long, causing a massive stir on social media with his teasing he was known for. He looked out the window smiling happily, he was going to take care of business then meet up with Nick. He couldn’t wait to see his lover after months of being away from him. Brian settled down with an eased heart and mind, happy and blessed beyond his wildest of dreams.


End file.
